Tenth Generation Adventures: Meet The Kings!
by Nami Heartfilia
Summary: High school student Sawada Tsunayoshi and his guardians are up to another trouble. Tsuna gets summoned to another time, travelling much like when one gets hit with the infamous TY Bazooka. Though only that the bazooka wasn't involve... How will they cope up with the trouble they ran unknowingly amidst in? (Note that this is a re-written version)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Running...

**... Running...**

**_... Running..._**

It was a matter of time until everything comes in place.

A figure grinned from above.

It was a matter of time...

A matter of time...

**... Time...**

**_... Time..._**

* * *

**Okay, this is the re-write folks. Sorry about this. It's just that the previous version got me stuck like...**

**''Huh? When was this again?''**

**''Oh yeah... Totsuka died.''**

**''Okay? Kuroh, Yashiro and Neko are together... Oh... Oh yeah.''**

**To tell you guys the truth, that version was like out of a whim. No plot on that one.**

**WARNING! Short chapters ahead**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was Tsuna's 16th birthday. And to say it was a merry one would be an understatement.

His family was there in his house. Though it was a mystery how the infamous Hibari Kyoya and the ex-convict Mukuro Rokudo were there, without fighting and seemingly took patience to crowd (this is applied to the former).

Regardless, putting those mysteries aside, it made Tsuna happy that for once there hadn't been a shred of destruction and chaos- utter chaos -in the room minus the argument between his Storm and Rain, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

Though, he spoke to soon when he suddenly heard an all too familiar **Poof!**

''Peace be damned,'' Tsuna said as he realized he got hit by the Ten Year Bazooka. ''And here I thought I had it confiscated months ago...'' he frowned then sighed. ''This ain't good.''

_White_ smoke cleared.

''Uh?'' he coughed. When was the smoke white? The last time he had encounter bazooka was months ago and it emitted _pink _smoke.

Tsuna, then, found himself in a middle of a what it seemed a bar.

But sadly, he came in, in an unfortunate... time.

He could feel all eyes on him. He was in a middle of some sort of gathering.

''Uh... Hello?'' Tsuna offered nervously.

Chaos, then, erupted.

* * *

**I did warn ya'.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

First and foremost, Gokudera wanted to rip his hair off. His Tenth was gone, disappeared without a trace.

It started with a **Poof! **then, it went downhill.

''Tenth!'' he cried out.

There was white smoke everywhere. Gokudera swear that if it had been pink, then he could have stranggled the 7 year old Lightning, Lambo, while he was sleeping beside him. Fortunately for the child, Gokudera wasn't too hysterical that he would just blow everything up for the sake of his Tenth.

All guardians were tense and their guards were up. Reborn sooner appeared via door, hearing the commotion.

''... Where's Dame-Tsuna?'' he asked as the smoke cleared up.

No one answered him. It was a mystery for them too.

Reborn clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes. Why, his student seem to have married trouble that it clung on him.

* * *

**Okay... This is a sorry excuse of a chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

''Hahaha,'' Tsuna laughed nervously. ''Uh, sorry for the distruption?''

''Who the hell are you bastard? A spy?!'' exclaimed a hot blooded teen.

''Ah! No!'' Tsuna furiously denied. ''Totally not! Just invention crisis! That's right. My friends and I were inventing uh, something that could teleport. We were in the middle of testing it... Um, are we in Italy?''

To say, Tsuna's lying abilities involved in an extent... but not yet top notch.

''Yata, don't intimidate the boy,'' the man at the counter scolded. ''And,'' he turned to Tsuna, ''no. We aren't. We speak Japanese, boy.''

''Oh... Haha,'' Tsuna laughed nervously. ''Failure huh? Um, can I ask where am I?''

''Shizume City,'' the man replied. ''Specifically, in HOMRA, my bar.''

* * *

**Okay... This is another sorry excuse of a chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

''S-Shizume?'' Tsuna's face scrunched up in confusion.

''What's wrong?'' asked the man. ''Never heard of it?''

Tsuna shook his head. The man widened his eyes. ''You must have lived somewhere far far away if you had not even heard of this city,'' he said.

''Er... Something like that,'' Tsuna said. ''Well, anyways,'' he bowed. ''Thank you for the information and sorry for the disturbance. I'm afraid I must leave now.''

''Please feel free to do so,'' the bartender said.

Tsuna nodded and smiled. He went out of the door.

As soon as the brunet went out of sight, Kusanagi frowned.

''Mikoto,'' he started.

The said man infront of him grunted.

* * *

**Drabble fic?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

''Shizume, huh?'' Tsuna walked along the street.

A few minutes later, he found himself facing the main street where loads of people were crossing.

''Woah!'' he exclaimed. It felt like he was in a technologically advanced world.

He glanced around, admiring the stores as he passed by.

''This city is nice!'' Tsuna said. ''Uh? Is that a r-robot? Oh! A news paper...'' he picked it up and looked at it. ''Let's see. Let's see. Hm? _Hm? _**_Hm?!_** ''

His eyes rolled up and he collapsed.

''Uh?! Are you okay?''

Fortunately, someone was kind enough to carry him to somewhere. And that somewhere was none other than...


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

''Izumo-san!'' Totsuka Tatara went in the bar, HOMRA, carrying or rather like dragging someone along him. ''I saw this kid collapsed by the street-''

''Oh. Huh?'' Kusanagi's brows furrowed. ''That kid was here earlier...''

''Eh? Really?'' Totsuka exclaimed then he shook his head. ''That's not point. Ca-''

''This is not a hospital, Tatara,'' the bar owner sighed.

''But! But!''

''Look,'' Izumo started. ''I know you like help- _Don't look at me with those eyes!_ ''

Those puppy eyes were still there.

''Just give him this time, Izumo,'' Mikoto said as he sat up on the sofa he laid on. ''You know him.''

''If you day so,'' Izumo once again sighed. He turned to the young man. ''You heard the king.''

''Yes! Thanks!'' Tatara said. ''And, actually... Someone help me? He's heavy.''


	8. Chapter 7

**STOP! STOP! Yes. You read it right. Head to the prologue NOW!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

When Tsuna woke up, he was greeted by the unfamiliar sight of a ceiling. He groaned as he sat up on the bed...

How long had he been unconcious? What happened? Who was he?

.

.

.

Okay, the last question was a joke (though not funny).

The door of the unfamiliar room opened and a brunet came in.

''Oh! You're finally awake,'' he exclaimed. ''Took you 3 hours...''

''Uh...''

''The name's Totsuka Tatara,'' the brunet said. ''What's yours?''

''S-Sawada Tsunayoshi,'' Tsuna said. ''Um... Where am I?''

''You're at HOMRA!'' the older said cheerfully. ''How're you feeling? Not too bad I suppose? You suddenly collapsed on the streets, don't you remember?''

Tsuna's brows furrowed. Not a moment later, he remembered, eyes widening before his face painted grimace. ''Y-yes...''

''What happened?'' Tatara asked. ''People don't just collapse, you know? Did someone attack you or anything of sorts? Or rather, are you sickly? Very, very sickly?''

''Huh? E-eh? Um...''

''Tatara,'' another person entered the room. ''You're overwhelming the kid.''

''Oh. Sorry!''

''Sorry about that...'' the newly present man said.

''Um... It's okay?'' Tsuna said. ''Ah! You were the guy earlier.'' he realized.

''Right. Kusanagi Izumo at your service,'' the man introduced. ''I own the bar below.''

''Sawada Tsunayoshi,'' said Tsuna. ''I'm sorry to impose.''

''It's alright,'' Izumo said.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

''...'' Tsuna sulked at the corner.

Tatara raised a brow. ''Sawada-kun?''

''Hm? Oh. Tatara-san,'' Tsuna said as he noticed the other.

''You're down. What's wrong?'' Tatara asked.

''Um... I can't kinda go home,'' Tsuna said.

''Why?'' Tatara asked. ''Lost? A runaway?''

''Er... No,'' Tsuna sweat dropped. ''I-I kinda lost my money?'' he laughed nervously. ''And I'm nowhere near home?'' **_I'm far away from home! Dammit. How did I end somewhere so far?! This isn't even Lambo's fault! And I really some bad feeling about this city. Ugh! I don't want to get caught in some trouble again..._**

Surprisingly, for the rest of his middle school years right after the Rainbow Representative accident, it had been normal. No mafia activities and problems aside from the daily chaos in his_famiglia_ . Example of the said chaos was Reborn's training regimen for him to become the Neo-Primo of Vongola. Though Tsuna doesn't get... I mean, Vongola Decimo and Vongola Neo-Primo is exactly the same wasn't it? Still the same job as a mafia boss!

Tsuna sighed. He was quite accustomed to his life with nothing out of ordinary happening quite a sudden... To hell even ten years would be fine if he was time travelling but noooo... It had to be **a century** later.

Now again. The question... _How the heck did he get here?!_

''I think I could ask Izumo-san to give you a job,'' Tatara suggested. ''Or better else, we'll pay for your travel fees and worry about repaying us later...''

''I doubt that,'' Tsuna said. ''I'd appreciate a job though I wouldn't want to impose anymore! So I'd better find a place soon...''

True enough. Tsuna had been here for 3 days already. Totsuka insisted for him to rest more (practically bed ridden) though there wasn't anything wrong about him... He wasn't ill or anything!

''Without money?'' Tatara raised a brow.

''Yes?''

''_ Without _money?''

Okay. One thing Tsuna learned is that don't fight a fight you couldn't win. Like this...

He sighed. ''Fine. I'll stay but off the bed I go.''

''I'll go tell Izumo-san!'' Tatara went out of the room and down he went.

''Sure,'' Izumo said. ''I don't mind. Should be expected. He did appeared out of nowhere. Fifty-fifty that he'll have his wallet with him...''

''YE- What? What do you mean, Izumo-san?'' Tatara asked.

''Oh. You were out that time, weren't you?'' Izumo said. ''Okay. I'll tell you what you've missed...''


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

And so Tsuna did work. He cleaned, he served and learned. Fortunately, he wasn't that clumsy as before. It would be a disaster if he was.

Tsuna sighed. He'd have to find information.

But first... He had to shake off the stares he get from people. Deliquent type of people... Or at least that's what their 'aura' shouts. (Like, ''I'M A FREAKING DELIQUENT, DUDE! MESS UP AND YOU'LL GET YOUR ASS HANDED.)

It was nerve-racking.

Especially that stare from the man with red hair. Silent he may be but he struck Tsuna as some kind of volcano. He might erupt today, tomorrow or soon. Tsuna felt he wouldn't want to see that happen.

And there was that dreadful feeling he felt ever since he got here... It wasn't making him feel good. He felt it becoming slightly stronger as days passed by.

**_Something bad will happen._**

His intuition said. But nothing sort of anything specific.

**_Of course that's not possible, _**Tsuna thought. **_Though could have saved me from thinking if it could do that..._**

* * *

''What's wrong, Mikoto?'' Kusanagi asked.

''...'' Mikoto Suoh himself can't place a finger on it. He frowned.

''Is he a threat?'' Kusanagi asked.

''... No,'' Suoh replied. ''But there's something...'' his eyes narrowed.

''Perhaps, something attracts you to him, right, King?'' Tatara said.

The two turned to the teen.

''I felt the same,'' Tatara said. ''I feel like we should protect him from something...''

''That's... strange,'' Izumo commented. ''Is that why you insisted on keeping him?''

''Yup,'' Tatara said. ''That and like, seriously, Izumo-san?! Do you want to leave him alone homeless?''

''Oh,'' Kusanagi said, sheepish. ''I forgot.''


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

''... What?'' Tsuna frowned.

Yata Misaki growled. ''I asked you, what the fuck do you want with HOMRA?! You're a spy, are you not?!''

**_Eh? Why would anyone would like to spy a bar?_**

''Yata!'' Kusanagi was glaring at the teen.

''But Kusanagi-san!'' Yata began. But the man's glare didn't falter. The teen clicked his tongue and stormed out of the bar.

Izumo sighed. ''Sorry about that, Sawada.''

''It's fine, Kusanagi-san,'' Tsuna said. ''Um... What was that about?'' he tilted his head in confusion.

''You might have not known since you're new in the city,'' Kusanagi started. ''But, HOMRA is kinda like an organization.''

''Eh?!'' Tsuna exclaimed. ''Organization?! Y-you're not doing illegal things, aren't you?'' he asked nervously. Fortunately, the other shook his head making him sigh in relief.

The last thing he would need right now was some reputation. Bad reputation.

''Then that's good,'' Tsuna said and went back to work.

Somehow, it made Kusanagi want to sweat drop...


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Fuck," cursed Gokudera. He had been in a middle of a meeting (in Italy) regarding of his boss's vanishing act. It had been days since then.

People tried not to panic. Well, not like they did. Just a bit aggressive than the usual. Like...

"VOI! Calm down you shit-heads!"

"I'M GOING TO FIND SAWADA TO THE EXTREME!"

"My little brother... where is he? Is it you Xanxus?! Did you kidnap our Tuna?!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, BRONCO!"

"Haha... Half of the room is gone. Tsuna wont be too happy when he comes back."

Well, he wasn't cursing for that fact. But, shit. Whoever was at fault, he wasn't quite content with Tsuna alone...

Gokudera coughed as smoke filled his lungs. It slowly dissipate, giving Gokudera a bit more sight to where he was...

"Where... Where in six hells am I?!"

In front of him were monitors- plenty of them and unfortunately, people...

They had katanas withdrawn pointed at him.

Gokudera clicked his tongue. Just his luck...

He whipped out his infamous bomb sticks.

("They're dynamites dammit!")


End file.
